Conquering For Peace/Hisashi and Itami
Two days have passed since the meeting of the conquerors. As the duos travelled across the lands, they have been expecting a letter and a special item along with it, that possess the information on the three locations they must conquer and any missions along with it. As the two shinobi were walking a hawk, with the SAISEI emblem imprinted on its stomach. The hawk screeched catching their attention coming down to give them the required items. The letter stated: Next to the letter were two necklaces each having a different name, Hisashi and Itami. Hisashi continued to walk as he observed the necklace. "Neat, but I think I'll save it for when I really need it." Hisashi put the unique necklace into his pocket, and continued to walk nonchalantly. Itami Sarutobi took his necklace as well, absentmindedly twirling it around his finger. "Hmph, do they think we're the weakest team or something?" Itami asked, not expecting an answer. "Well, now that we're in the Land of Sea. We should find those Sea Monsters." Hisashi said as his pupils suddenly went blank, his veins around his eyes bulged, and his irises enlargened, as he activated his clan's famous dojutsu to scout the area for the legendary Sea Monsters. He zoomed in approximately 40 kilometers in each direction, and could easily zoom in some more if required. A humongous dark object zoomed in the water making hard for even the jonin level shinobi to follow. Suddenly the dark object appeared before their eyes, it was none other than a "small" Sea Monster, as it appeared from the sea, it would quickly spit out a ginormous water canon with enough strength and speed to destroy a building. "Seems one of them found us, Hisashi." Itami replied, chuckling. The Sarutobi then quickly spewed a stream of flames from his mouth, which collided with the water cannon, equaling it in power, therefore neutralizing both techniques and creating a cloud of thick steam as large as the beast itself, which Itami was sure his partner would have no problem seeing through with his kekkei genkai. "Lets get this over with quickly, Hisashi." Immediately, Hisashi appeared in the air above the beast, and fired a large high-speed compressed blast of chakra directly down on top of the beast with great force, attempting to badly injure it and render it unconscious in a single blow by aiming directly at it's head. The Sea monster's senses seem to be superior to any ordinary creature. Noticing the high-speed shinobi move from one place to another, it quickly dived back into the water, having the water lessen the impact to almost none. With it's speed increasing in water, it was hard to follow. As it's tail reappeared behind Itami creating a massive wave about the size of fifty feet high and about seventy wide. Once the wave was constructed, it went back into the water. Hisashi quickly dashed in front of the massive wave of water and unleashed a massive compressed vacuum shell of chakra with tremendous force to disperse not only the wave but also some of the water beneath it in order to reveal the sea creature to Itami's eyes. Once the water was dispersed, he quickly fired sharp needles from his own hair at the vital points of the creature attempting to paralyze it. Though it was stronger than an average animal, keeping with two jonin level shinobi was no walk in the park. The two needles made contact with the Sea Monster forcing him to sink. Itami rushed forward as the Sea Monster was immobilized and started to sink, quickly pulling a scroll out from inside his cloak, and sealed the Sea Monster into it. "Hmph, i'm not sure why we want these beasts, this thing isn't too tough..." Suddenly the water began to vibrate, dozens of shadows appeared on the surface. As the baby Sea Monster was sealed, a whole pack of sea monsters appeared from the deep blue. These beasts were 5 times the size of the one Hisashi and Itami just sealed. One suddenly appeared couple seconds late under their boat, completely destroying it. These sea beasts, began creating what is known as a sea storm, from, vortexes to massive waves, to powerful water bullets. "Alright. I guess these things wanna get serious huh?" Hisashi, using his raw speed, dashed in between all five of the large beast. Landing directly inside of one of the vortexes, he quickly kicked off of it once he landed, jumping into the air beside the beasts. He then spun around rapidly using the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Fanged Revolution technique. The size of the rotation was huge, capable of rivaling the beast in size, and it spun in reverse of the vortex to dispel it. It possessed incredible suction power, aiming to suck the large beasts directly it and slice them all up, although not with enough power to kill them, but leave them severely injured. If the technique was successful, the beast would not only receive multiple lacerations but also siphon their chakra and become paralyzed. As unique and powerful the beasts are, they are just no match for jonin rank shinobi. Their speed reflexes and overall capabilities are just inferior. The beasts would be paralyzed by Hisashi's attack float at sea. "Well, I was excited for a second, but it seems these ones are terribly weak as well..." The Sarutobi said with a sigh, before repeating the sealing process he'd used on the first Sea Monster with the ones Hisashi just defeated. "Well, looks like that's done with, kinda disappointing. We should probably move on now, Hisashi." "Right, let's head to Jiro Island next. It shouldn't be too hard to conquer." He said was he started walking off towards the direction of Jira Island. "Our boat is destroyed, so we can't sail there, we'll just have to walk across the sea... so let's not waste time! Last on there is a rotten egg!" Hisashi shouted as he ran off filled with excitement towards their next location. "You really weren't what I was expecting when I learned i'd have a Hyuga as a partner, but oh well, least you aren't boring." Itami said, knowing Hisashi was probably already too far ahead to hear him, before the Sarutobi dashed off in pursuit of his partner, sending ripples across the water. Jiro Island Upon their arrival into Jiro Island's village, Hisashi and Itami weren't treated with very open arms. But once they explained who they were and what they were about things quickly changed. It appears that Jiro Island had become a poor village, and desperately needed saving. Hisashi and Itami negotiated with it's elder. They explained that with SAISEI on their side they could create a brand new world full of nothing more than peace and happiness. It would be bountiful with resources, food, water, and anything else needed to survive. Everyone would be treated equally and receive equal rations and be taken care of. The people of the island decided to put their faith in them, and thus they considered themselves apart of SAISEI. Their efforts resulted in peaceful negotiations, they promised they would return soon to assist the village's development and recovery, and left to go to the next island. Crimson Island They had finally arrived on Crismon Island, the finally island they needed to conquer. Their main goal was a famous purple meteorite, that could bestow upon it's wielders the ability to use powerful purple chakra that could be formed into many things. But first they had to find it, so Hisashi and Itami decided to check a village that they had found on the island. Once they entered the village, all of it's residents starred at them with mixed reactions. "We wish to speak to whoever is in charge of this village" Hisashi announced eagerly, anticipating his or her arrival. Many watched as two unknown visitors walked in requesting their leader. As stated above, there were mixed emotions, many thought they were criminals who wished to harm their king, while other believed that they were messengers sent by a near by nation. This uncertainty caused many to to stay quiet, not unnecessary havoc. They all stayed silent waiting for their defense to come. Itami became aware of the stillness in the air, and the tension on the faces of many of the residents. "Well at least they aren't panicking." Itami thought to himself, before speaking out loud "We don't wish to harm you or your leader, we simply want to speak with him or her about something." The Sarutobi didn't expect most of the civilians to believe him, but it was better than nothing. Itami also sensed many chakras approaching him and his partner, "I really hope these guys don't plan on attacking us..." More than fifty shinobi soldiers appeared at the scene. All the mumbling and whispers silenced and one of the men, the leader stood forth. "You two shinobi, I do not know why you are here nor why you wish to cause a scene but this is unacceptable, either state you business with the utmost honesty, or leave our land." he said as the "lie detecting shinobi" walked towards the commander. "We're here only to spread peace. We're apart of a group called SAISEI, our main goal is to spread peace on a global scale by allying other villages with us and our cause. The world we live in may be more peaceful than it use to be, but there is no doubt that war will start again. Many people still live in poverty and there are still many thieves out there, we however, wish to put an end to that. If you join us, we will promise that all villages will get equal treatment and that prosperity is ensured. We will create a true unified world where everyone is equal. So please, give us your strength, and join us." Hisashi said with a bit of determination. The lie detecting shinobi stared at Hisashi, as he was stating what he said. she spoke up, "He isn't lying, but I have a feeling that is not the whole truth." she said as the man listened eagerly, then formed in a defense position. "Either you tell us the whole truth or this means battle" the leader said in a serious tone. "The whole truth is that our main goal is to tear down the pathetic governmental systems of the world, and recreate anew. We have seen the tragedies of war, and we do not wish for it's time to come again, and we're doing all we can to make sure that doesn't happen. Our group has twelve members in total, excluding our leader, Dr. Kairo. The others are currently dispersed across the world doing their best to ally other nations with us and support our cause. We do not seek violence, but peace, and we will do anything to achieve peace. To create peace some chaos must be born first, but once it's over, true peace will come. Now please, join us in our campaign to make this world a better place." Hisashi asked sincerely while holding his hand out to the village leader. After discussion, the military leader called the king after deeming the two no longer a threat. They were invited to the palace where they ate and dinned. After several hours the three would discuss SAISEI and mention what they required from the leader. After some thought the king realized that they were in desperate need of help, and agreed to the terms, handing over their meteorite to them. The two would be the first to finish their conquering out of the 5 groups. The two heading back to base when they received a message from Kairo. "Go to Uzushio as quick as possible, urgent matter". Thus, they immediately headed to Uzushiogakure. Category:Finished RP